Total Drama Camp Antora
by manns422
Summary: Re-edit, Total Drama is back on new campers and new challenges, Watch them fail or win and some originals may come back So now read this re-edit story PS: Sorry if the story doesn't have a grammar or caps grammar but sure don't give me bad reviews


**Thank you for helping me delete this chapter this means a lot to me now I have to edit all of this because of you**

**But I like this when its not in caps but I do like caps nobles b********

* * *

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Camp Antora can see the new campers are falling on the plane and they will arrive here at any second

(At the plane)

Chef: You're up next girly (While Pushing her outside the plane without her parashoots)

Dixie: Don't you think its too dangerooooouuuusssss!

(Dixie fell down painfully)

Chris: Ohh That's gonna hurt

Dixie: You should have given us some parashoots Chris, You're gonna pay

Chris: Now let's see what the other campers are doing

(At the plane again)

Chef: All of you go out side now ( Drags thgem one by one outside)

Jake: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Anna: Seriously, were falling right now

Aj: I know right I like it

Hannah: Were all gonna die you know

(Other campers are screaming)

Chris: Find what happens next on Total Drama Camp Antora

(After the campers fell down

Rhiannah: , I think my Spine hurts

Chris: Welcome campers to our first day of Total Drama Camp Antora and meet our ten contestants Anna, Beat, Aj, Brie, Don, Dixie, Jake, Hannah, Mark and Eve

its 5 boys and 5 girls

Eve: Did everyone slept cause I just have a parashoot

(Everyone complained about Chris not giving them parashoots)

Chris: Okay welcome lucky campers to Camp Antora where all of us are going to have our first ever challenge we divide you into 2 different Teams on Team one is Brie, Hannah, Eve, Aj and Jake and Team two will be Mark, Beat, Don, Dixie and Anna, Tell us what's your Team name team one

(Team one whispered to tell their team name)

Jake: I think our Team name is Firestorm

Chris: It's Team two's turn

Anna: I think our Team name is Sonicwave

Chris: Okay our challenge today is key finding, Everyone also must look around the island and all Teams must find a key to the grand cabin to have your team stay at the grand cabin tonight and everyone must be careful because there are traps everywhere and the first team to one is saved from being eliminated and a note everyone must be solo, Okay go start the challenge(Chris blows the horn)

(The campers start to scatter around to find the key, At Brie)

Brie: Where are those stupid keys?(Looks at the bushes and she started to itch)OMG! It's poison ivy man Chris is gonna pay that

(While at Dixie)

Dixie: UHHHHH! It's gonna be around here somewhere(She passes through the bushes and she bump someone)OWW!, Cut it out will ya!(Look's at Jake)

Jake: I'm sorry I shall go find those keys

Dixie: It's fine(She blushes and Jake looked at her)

Jake: Okay, by the way my name is Jake what's yours?

Dixie: Mine's Dixie(She smiles at him and he also smiled at him then Aj ruined it)

Aj: AHHHHH!, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

Jake: I think we should find those key's now

Dixie: Okay(If it wasn't for Aj who ruined it talks to herself

(While at Beat)

Beat: Hmm should it be here(Went inside the bush then saw a bear)

Bear: RAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR

Beat: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!(He runs fast through many bushes)

(While at Mark)

Soon As I found those key's I'm gonna win(Then accidentally stepped a sticky glue)Oh man!, Sticky Glue

Chris: Told ya there's traps

(While at Eve)

Eve: Wow this island has many bushes maybe if I can just wow(She accidentally put her hands in the water and sees a box)Bonus yes!(She swam to get the box and got it and she opened it and got the key)We won!(2x)

Chris: Team Firestorm wins and Team Sonicwave to the elimination tonight

(While at the elimination)

Chris: Okay Team Sonicwave This is our first ever elimination so who is going to our jetpack of shame get ready to vote now

(Other campers vote rapidly)

Chris: Okay the following campers are safe Dixie(She kept herself calm), Anna(She jump happily into safe from elimination), Don(He passed out) and Beat

Beat: Yes!, in your face mark

Mark: Darn it!

(At the dock of shame)

Chris: Any last words Mark

Mark: NO!(The jetpack fly him trough the air)

(The others see him fly)

Chris: Who will be the next to use the jetpack of shame and who will be the next to win, Find out in Total Drama Camp Antora

* * *

**Sorry guys that I work too fast without making the contestants have friend because If I'm in a hurry because It's night time in my country but I'm sure I'll make it better next time Okay no bad reviews just good**


End file.
